Survival of the Fittest
by SweetorSourDeath
Summary: Freedom and adventure is what Emiz always wanted for herself. Living on a barn with her parents and little brother, everything was adverage, execpt for one thing. Emiz is an Incedia, a fire bending race in the Echanted Forest. Also with Mrs. Rocklane's father being a well known sorceror. So what happens when she finds Neverland? Will she get the freadom and Adventure she wants?


Survival of the Fittest

Cool salty spray blew upon sun burnt cheeks as the waves below clashed upon the side of the ship. Leaning off of the side of the ship, a young maiden held onto a rope of straw and gripped the boards with bare feet. The sun warmed her skin as the ocean air-cooled it.

No clouds in the sky singled a perfect day out at sea; the water was flat and the sun shone with all her might. The sense of adventure stirred in the young maiden's heart as tilted her face up towards the sky. She took a long breath of the fresh air before her eyes trailed down to the ocean below.

Fear surged in her as she was reminded of what lay below her, and her mind filled with what to comes if she fell down into the fathoms below. The fear of drowning in ice-cold water or being eaten by a large fish made the girl gasp and step off of the side.

A pleasant chuckle filled the maiden's ears as she turned and saw an old man behind her. He sat on a barrel of rum, his eyes bright with wisdom and courage, and his white hair pulled back perfectly into a small tail on the back of his head. Despite his age, he looked quite agile and almost young.

"Don't worry about the water dear," The old man's lips curled into a warm smile, "As long as I'm around, you won't get hurt."

The young maiden leaned against the side of the ship with her hands as she faced the man, "Oh please," She tilted her chin upwards with her pride, "I can take care of myself."

The old man could only smile at the youth as he stood up and walked over to her, his cane by his side. "You?" He asked as he passed the girl, "I don't buy it." Closing his eyes, a smile crept over his thin lips as he awaited the response.

"Stop teasing her Alistar." A new voice overcame the scene as a tall man in a navy uniform walked up to the two. "She is after all the only lady on board." Chuckling the man took off his hat and rested it on his chest, "And you must be tired of all the men around here. You don't need any more hustling."

Elbowing the older man playfully, the young maiden gestured to the tall man, "See Grandpapa? Captain orders." A victorious smirk fell upon the maiden's lips, "And you aren't one to disobey the captain."

"Oh am I?" The old man tilted his head to the side at the maiden, "What ever do you mean dear?" He held back a chuckle and looked back up to the tall man. "Crowell, do you know how much time before we arrive?"

The tall man nodded, "Yes, we should only be a few hours away, though with my men cut that by half." He nodded towards his crew who worked with sweat and dirt on their backs. "The goal is to be there by night fall."

"Night fall?" The maiden asked curiously as she slipped on her velvet shoes, "Wouldn't that be risky? After all night is not a good time to go exploring an unexplored island, Grandpapa." Brushing her tangled hair out of her eyes, she looked to the old man.

The old man sighed before nodding his head, "We shall make port by the shore and sleep the night there. Then straight thing in the morning we set foot on her sands."

"Grandpapa?" The girl asked as they started to walk across the ship, "What if there is something in the waters that we don't know of? What if there are people living on there already?"

Chuckling the old man took the hand of the young maiden with his free hand and held it tightly, "If there is that, I will protect you. As long as I'm here, I will protect you."

"But I don't need your protection Grandpapa!" The young maiden sighed annoyed as she continued to step side by side with him. "I'm worried about the men, the captain, and of your safety."

"My safety?" The old man huffed as he opened up on of the doors to a chamber down below deck. "What would make you worried for me?"

The girl ducked below and followed the man to another doorway, which lead to their room. "You just told me there is powerful magic here, even more powerful than you. What if someone has already captured it Grandpapa? What if he kills you?"

Shaking his head, the old man placed his cane by one of the small, round, tables. "My dear Emiz." He said as he patted beside him on his bed. The young maiden took seat there and straightened out her white dress. "Emiz dear, I promised your parents that I will keep you and me alive this trip. I don't plan to break that promise."

"No one does Grandpapa." She sighed as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I fear the worst…"

Placing a hand on the young maiden's leg, the old man smiled, "Don't. Always live in the moment Emiz. Otherwise there will be no happiness in your life." He then placed his hand on her heart, "You have a wonderful, white, pure heart. No matter what, don't darken it. You shine brightly."

"Grandpapa," The young maiden shook her head giggling, "I didn't ask for a lecture."

"And I didn't ask to be asked all these questions." The old man stifled a laugh as he watched the young maiden walk to her own bed. "Emiz," He called out quietly to the young maiden.

The young maiden covered herself with the silk sheets before replying, "Yes Grandpapa?"

"One last training for today." He said as the girl tilted her head, "Can you put out the candle?" Smiling with eyes closed, the young maiden only shook her head with a smile on her lips.

"Yes Grandpapa." She replied as she held out her hand towards the candle, and suddenly the wisk only held black smoke. "Is that better?"

"Very much dear."

* * *

><p>A cry rocked the boat, startling the young maiden and the old man. They awoke with a start as they threw their blankets off of their bodies and ran above deck. The young maiden's eyes widened, it was unlike anything she'd seen before.<p>

Men were at the ropes, pulling with all their might as the boat rocked back and forth, almost as if being hit by a swarm of fish from both sides. The air was cool and sharp, the skies blackened by clouds, covering the moon and the stars from sight.

Panic swarmed over the young maiden as she rushed to where the captain stood by the side of the boat. "Sir!" She called as she placed her hands on the rail looking at him. "What is going on? Is it a storm?"

The man only could look down to the water below him, making the maiden curious. Her eyes trailed below her and to the depths of the sea, and she gasped. "Mermaids." The tall man scowled.


End file.
